I'm cold when not with you
by Metalqueen91
Summary: This is a modern day AU. Arwen, the sole survivor, has fallen in love with her gym-buddy Cait. Will she finally be able to let her know what she truly feels?


I walk out of the drugstore, having refilled my stock of painkillers. My head is aching and my nose is sore from my cold. I curse myself before I sneeze. Why do I have to be ill? This is my second week of coughing, sneezing and not being able to work out. My training buddy had been lifting weights and running without me for what seemed like ages. Two weeks without her made me feel a bit empty inside. I missed her red hair, freckles, tall and slim body, her Irish accent and most of all her insinuations. She always said that she checked out my ass while I was squatting or something, but she didn't mean anything with it. At least that was what I thought.

With a heavy heart I start to walk towards the bus. Seeing the doors to the gym I could feel my eyes water. I missed the sweat, the fight, the music, everything about it really.

The door open and a tumbling woman come out, spitting and swearing. She swears worse than a sailor. I recognize Cait immediately. She used to be that mad after a gym session when men had come up to us, telling us they could help. The funny part of it was that they always did the exercises wrong, increasing the risk of injury. Cait was great then, always showing them the real way of doing it, even taking heavier weights than them. Brutally smashing their manly egos.

She looks up to see me, a wide smile spreading across her face. Sparkles in her green eyes, I can't help myself from returning the smile. She walks with a steady pace straight up to me, giving me a hug. I can feel the smell of sweat and is it wood? She is a carpenter, so it isn't unlikely.

"Heya, lovey!" She says with her thick Irish accent, making my heart flutter.

"Nice to see you Cait!" I say while trying to hide my true feelings.

"It's been pretty lonely not having you around, Arwen." She winks at me. "I miss staring at your ass."

I chuckle at that, telling myself she doesn't feel the same as me. We have been friends for several years, training together for two of them. I can not really read her and not knowing made me scared to show her how I feel. I mean, I don't want to scare away the one person I know who actually enjoyes sweating, boxing and training in general.

"Can y' be healthy this weekend? We're goin' out, Friday." She asks me modestly.

"I'll certainly try."

At that we hug goodbye. I walk to the bus, wondering if it wasn't a small blush I saw before leaving her. Did she actually look a bit shy when she asked me? I try to tell myself that she isn't interested in being more than friends. My heart and head have other plans though. The rest of the week, I can't think of anything else than Cait's stunning smile and lean muscles.

My roommate Piper and I run around our place for two hours before we are supposed to be heading out this Friday. She has, as per usual, forgot where she has put the dress she is going to wear and I have to help her find it. When I finally find it for her I can't help but fall on the floor holding my belly. I laugh so much it makes my tears spurt everywhere. Piper comes into the kitchen, seeing me sit there with her red dress and the door of the fridge open wide.

"Oh no!" Is all she can say before joining in on the laughter.

"Oh yes, it was in the fridge, you must have put it there when bringing out a Nuka-Cola!" I keep laughing as I give her the attire.

When we get to the pub where we are supposed to meet the others I can feel my heart beating faster and faster at the thought of a certain Irish. Piper can see how I blush and how I seem to be in deep thoughts. She has known me for too long already.

"When are you going to tell her?" She looks at me while frowning.

"Preferably never!" I say sheepishly.

"But you're in love with her!" Piper gets so frustrated that her raven hair swings back and forth.

"We're friends, I can't risk to lose her!"

"Damn it, Blue! You guys would be adorable together."

As we enter the restaurant I can see that all of my friends are there, Curie, Deacon, McCready, Hancock, Strong, Nick, Danse and of course Cait. The only seats available are either one next to Cait or one by the end of the table. Piper takes the end place, forcing me to sit next to my crush.

"Hey girls!" Everyone says as we sit down.

After some minutes of greetings and catching up Cait looks at me and mumbles something about wanting a proper greeting. Therefore I embrace her, feeling the others looks, my own cheeks burning. Cait smells incredibly good, woody, minty and she also smells of beer. Everyone orders their dinner, Deacon is on his best mood telling us one joke after another. Hancock says really naughty things all the time and Strong only wants to go smash things. I always wonder why he wants to join us if he only thinks that we are "puny humans."

When we're all finished with our hamburgers, Cait leaves for the bathroom. That is when Piper can't shut up anymore.

"Guys, we need to help Arwen and Cait, they are in love damn it!"

"We're not!" I try to protest, in vein.

"Yeah, I can see how you guys look at each other. One hug and you all turn redder than tomatoes." Deacon says.

"Just go for it girl, she wants you. Take your chance!" Hancock agrees downing his own beer. "She wants more than your ass."

"Thanks guys but I don't want to risk anything."

"You won't, I know for a fact that she likes you too." Curie says with her adorable French accent.

After that everyone starts to discuss loads of other stuff, but I can only think about one thing. I need to open up my heart. I'm about to explode, my emotions are running wild and it is not because of the beer in my hand. It's not the only reason anyway.

As Cait enters the room, our eyes meet. I can feel how shivers run down my spine. When she sits next to me and our legs gently brush, I only feel that I want more of her. Deciding to take matters in my own hands, I gently let my hand brush her knee. The woman looks shocked, but after a while she grins at me, taking my hand in hers. Content with that, we just sit like that for some time. Our friends keep talking, but I can't hear or see anything else, it's just me and Cait.

Since I have been swallowing more than 6 beers I feel I have to walk to the bar. Sitting down on only one place always made me feel more drunk than I were. Since my motor control starts to go to hell I lean a bit too close to Cait's ear when I whisper:

"You want something from the bar?" At that my lips brush her cheek sending a burning sensation in my chest.

"I'm fine," she answers while biting her lip.

The bartender is playing the song "I want you to want me" by Letters to Cleo. Which makes me feel a bit better about myself, that song is extremely good.

I tell everyone I need to take a stroll. Then I walk to sit by the bar instead. Ordering my 7th beer, I can hear someone sit down on the stool next to me. Someone's hand behind my back, trailing the tailoring of my dress. When I look to the person I see Cait. She looks extremely sexy in her corset and tight leather pants. Her hair is messy as always and I have to fight my urge to let my fingers slid through it.

"Y' know, I don't only love your ass." Cait says, and I guess that is the most romantic thing she can say.

"I like you too, more than friends" I say as I lean closer to her. "I want us to be more than friends."

"I'd love that, I've wanted that since I first saw your sorry arse."

I hold her cheeks in my hands, letting my lips brush the other woman's.

It feels like explosions are taking place both inside and outside of my body. Cait lets her arms slip around my back, hugging me close. Her arms are strong, and she makes me feel safe.

"I love you Cait," I say as I break away from our kiss, getting some air.

"And I you lovey," she answers truthfully, letting our lips meet again.

Our friends cheer in the background. I and Cait starts to laugh, even though we are still kissing. It feels like the most romantic thing that have ever happened to me. After a while I can feel her tongue try to slip inside my mouth, I allow it. When our tongues touch I feel a lightning bolt run through my stomach and down to the lower levels.

"Here's to our friends who have been in love forever! Cheers! And don't forget us!" Hancock says holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" The others join in.

As me and Cait break free from each other, we still look into each other's eyes. Smiling like a couple of teenagers who have never kissed anyone before. I feel like I have come home, this woman in front of me is my life. Thankfully, she feels the same. I can almost feel my heart burst of joy from holding her hand as we walk back to the table and to our friends.


End file.
